Attention is directed to the Bedford U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,618, issued Mar. 9, 1971 and the Ragsdale U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,536 issued Nov. 12, 1957.
Attention is further directed to the Morton U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,880, issued Feb. 19, 1963; the Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,522, issued Nov. 12, 1957; the Okayama U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,164, issued Mar. 18, 1980; the Herzfeld et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,924, issued Sept. 30, 1958 and the Bellows U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,861, issued Jan. 1, 1946.